That Old Forest
by Eldhoron
Summary: Elros is caught up in a different sort of adventure. He finds a friend who shows him the wonders of the forest: wonders he has never experienced. Fluff. A story written for a challenge on The Three Readers forum.


**This is the last story I am posting on this site. Part of a challenge on The Three Readers forum on this site.**

Elros looked down the valley through the tall standing trees. His dusky gaze meandered through the passing sunlight that wandered through the boughs of the ash trees inhabiting this section of the wild woods. The amber rays of autumn glittered in a sudden display of vibrant colour as the newly changed leaves shook awake at the touch of the wind and took flight. They flitted through the air in a dancing rainbow of vermilion.

The darkly clad ellon stood on the precipice of a jutting grey stone which stood like a harsh, pointing finger over the valley below. Behind him, the forest was sickening. The guard now looked down on one of the last remaining vestiges of pure, untouched forest. Its youthful vigour energised him in the same manner that the woods had been touching his ancestors for millennia. Not for the first time, Elros marvelled at that mysterious bond he held with the lands. His people had dwelt here for ages, off the mountains' spurs. They had enjoyed a quiet and easy existence, but now that life was being threatened. The elf tightened his jaw against the sudden tears that threatened to fall for his beloved woodland. _It isn't right. This mortal land is our delight and our sorrow, but why can it not be merely one or the other, so I am not so torn._ He thought the secret plea for the hundredth time in his lifetime.

Carefully, Elros took a seat on the thrusting rock. He let his legs dangle over the treacherous height and he leant back on his hands. The rough texture of the stone pressed into his palms but, surprisingly, did not hurt. He dipped his head back and turned his eyes to the sky. Whether he was looking for some sign or simply seeking some other beauty to magnify the glorious display before him, he knew not. The subtle wind flowed over his face, soothing him. He let his mind go blank and wander to the past.

He remembers being a young boy and sitting here, thinking of all the wondrous adventures that could be found in the old section of forest. Elros had never actually been able to visit it. He remembers, once, seeing a magnificent eagle flying high over the woods. It had been reeling and soaring in the most hypnotic fashion. Downwardly spiralling in a long, lazy loop, it had almost been too graceful and breath-taking to be counted among the mortal world. No, such a creature held an ethereal beauty. They were Manwë's chosen. _Oh, if I could only be a little ellon again._ His silent wishes broke through his reverie.

Elros breathed a sigh of exasperation… or was it exhaustion? He didn't know and for once he did not care. He was both at one time or another so what did it matter anyways? Today, he wanted to enjoy the gorgeous land in all of its rugged loveliness. Even now, the golden hour before sunset was coming to a close and he had been missing it, chasing feelings and wistful imaginings. _No, you were not missing it. It was there, right there in front of you, leading your thoughts._ His conscious thoughts jarred him from his state of mind once again. That seemed to happen many times.

He glanced out over the landscape that was swiftly escaping the failing grasp of the sun. Tomorrow she would come again, but now it was time to rest. "I suppose it is time for me to go as well," Elros said to himself, yearning to fill the gap of silence. The elf stood, stretching his arms above his head until he felt and heard the pop of his joints. Indeed, he had a patrol tonight. It seemed he always had something going on keeping him from the woods of his ancestors. He gave the forest a wistful last glance. "One day soon, I will find the time to travel you, my friend, in the purity and bliss you hold presently." With those last words, he turned his face from the forest and began his descent down the tiny game trail he had taken to reach the precipice.

He had walked only a few yards from his perch when a soft squeak brought Elros to a sudden halt. His sharp eyes scanned the surrounding forest. He had never heard that sort of noise in this region. Curiosity welled in him as he noticed a small bundle of brown quills lying still on the dusty floor. The creature was rolled into an almost perfect sphere. The numerous sable spines on its back covered all of the exposed portions of the animal's body. The only way Elros could tell it was a real animal was the fact that he could see its tiny body moving rhythmically with subtle breaths.

Elros felt the tug of a small smile. He knelt down quietly near the animal. He was hesitant to touch it, but he could watch it. It was a remarkable creature, barely larger than his hand. "Hello little one," Elros whispered kindly. He had not expected the animal to suddenly unroll. It had a small, narrow snout, looking similar to a shrew were it not covered in its many quills. The little creature sniffed the air for a moment then made another strange squeak. It met Elros' eyes.

Elros felt an odd sensation bloom within his chest, but the feeling was instantly quashed by surprise. He gasped when the creature jumped up onto Elros' knee. His body tensed as the animal began to tilt its little head in the direction Elros had just been returning from as if indicating he left something behind.

Elros cocked his own head, gazing down the track. His brow furrowed in confusion when he seen nothing out of the ordinary. He looked down at the small animal again. "What is it?"

The animal hopped off Elros' knee and started down the path at a surprisingly fast pace. Elros pushed himself off the ground and moved to follow after the creature, but stopped short. He was just going to follow a weird little animal? _It's probably going home because I terrified it…_ The animal stopped and looked back at the ellon. It waited for Elros to conclude his inner battle. The battle did not last long. It was obvious that the animal was waiting for _him_. He began at a slow jog after the creature.

He was running off in curiosity and wonder. The two passed quickly over the rugged mountain. Elros gracefully made his way down the steep decline of the hill he had previously been sitting on. He vaulted over a fallen, moss-covered tree. His dark leather boots splashed over a running creek. The white water beaded off his suede trousers like silver beads as he passed. He ducked under a low-hanging branch, which wore an attire of red, loose leaves.

The sun dipped low now, kissing the horizon goodnight. The last of her rays cast the elf's quickly passing shadow over the forest floor as he past long-undisturbed tracks of forest. The elder trees raised their arms to the rapidly unveiling stars as they remembered the sound of swift elven feet running under their boughs, as they felt the ghostly shadow of a passing hand on their rough bark. The animals watched carefully as the old forest relived forgotten memories of the youthful years when elves had spent time in the woods, when all had rejoiced without the fear of darkness.

Elros huffed, moving through the undergrowth in the twilight was difficult even for him. He kept his eyes fixed on the animal and where it was leading him, but he could easily feel the sleeping woodland coming to life all around him as he passed by. He was tied to the forest and the forest was tied to him. He passed by an alder tree, letting his hand glide past the trunk. The brief touch was enough for him to feel the connection. It felt ancient yet ever springing: alive. Finally, the animal stopped and Elros had to skid to a halt.

He was in the middle of a small glade guarded by a grove of ash trees. The stars could be seen twinkling through their laden crowns. Elros' breath caught. He suddenly felt as if he were standing in a very precious region of the forest. He pulled his eyes from the crimson ceiling to the middle of the clearing. The small animal was sitting at the centre of the glade.

Elros slowly made his way to the creature. He looked down cautiously. "Is this what you wanted me to see?" He asked. His caution was changing to slight disappointment. He had thought that surely the animal would have led him on an adventure or something…

The animal squeaked faintly. He shifted to the side as if to make room for Elros to sit. The ellon complied with the assumed suggestion. He crossed his legs on the rough, grassy ground and looked at the animal. "You had better have a good excuse for keeping me from my post. I know I am going to get roasted for this," Elros said. He glanced around.

The little creature's nose twitched. It looked up at the velvet sky.

Elros followed its gaze upwards. He stared at the beauteous firmament for a long time, mesmerised by the sparkling gems set above. "What kind of animal are you?" Elros whispered absent-mindedly.

The creature squeaked quietly.

"You have a name?"

 _Sebastian_.

The name reverberated through Elros' mind like something out of a dream. He didn't seem to notice, however, for an intriguing flutter at the edge of the glade caught Elros' eye. It fluttered like a leaf but it did not move with the wind. He noticed another out of the corner of his awareness, then another. Suddenly, the glade was alive with silvery sails that fluttered and shone like mail in the moonlight. Their movements were silent as if captured in sudden, complete deafness. They spun together en masse higher and higher, lifting towards the intertwined fingers that formed the glade's loosely woven roof. The marvellous phenomenon of the woods lasted only a minute before the navy butterflies dispersed, diffusing into the world to accomplish their secret errands in the night.

Elros sat there, transfixed till the last creature disappeared through the trees. He exhaled then looked down at the animal that had brought him here. "How? Why?" He asked inquisitively, his dark eyes still sparkling with wonder. Suppositions of the answer filled his head, but he finally decided to stop worrying and just enjoy the rest of his night when the animal did not reply after a handful of minutes. _This was worth missing patrol,_ he mused. A smirk etched his face. He settled down for the night.


End file.
